Teen Wolf: Heart of Vengeance
by MoonChild8789
Summary: Ten years ago, an army of assassins destroyed the fairy kingdom, which devastated the United Alliance Council. The only survivor, Prince Stiles, swore that he'll take revenge and now, he's back to kill the ones who slaughtered his kingdom. Meanwhile, Prince Derek Hale of the Werewolf Kingdom, finally realizes that Stiles is his mate and now, he will protect him at all cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Teen Wolf. Someone wanted me to write another Sterek story, but this time with Stiles as a male. This will be challenging because I've never malexmale before. So please, be patient with me and please review because I need to know how I'm doing.**

The fairy kingdom has been set ablaze as an entire army begins to slaughter every innocent person. This army is well built and organized, wearing nothing but all black armored suits with black masks covering their faces. They are locked and loaded with automatic assault rifles. These assassins are showing no remorse as they kill women, men, and small children. There's blood everywhere as the innocent cries out in horrible agony and sadness. The castle is burning as the fairy army doesn't know what hit them. For some reason, they are completely powerless. Their abilities will not work. It seems as if these assassins have the power of negation to take away their powers.

Inside of the kingdom, in a master bedroom, there's blood everywhere as King Jonathan Stilinski fights to save Queen Jasmine Stilinski. The queen is being held by one of the assassins as her husband fights to save her life. One by one, the king slashes through them all with his sword until multiple gun shot explodes loudly. The king stops with wide eyes. "JON!" The queen cries. Behind Jonathan is another assassin, who is holding a rapid fire pistol. The king has been riddled with bullets as he coughs and chokes on his own blood. He drops dead as the queen wails in loss. Out of all assassins, this one has a phoenix symbol embedded in the center of his armor. He or she approaches the queen.

"Tell me where the child is." The male's voice is deep and terrifying.

"Go to hell!" The queen spits at him. The man punches her hard enough to break a few teeth.

"Tell me where he is now or die!" He growls, but still no answer. He aims his gun at her head and shoots, splattering blood all over his army. "Check the entire kingdom. The child is here somewhere." The other assassins nod their heads as he leaves.

In an underground pathway, the six-years-old Prince Stiles Stilinski is traveling through in tears. He can hear the cries and screams of his people being slaughtered and burned alive. His fairy-witch powers will not work due to the negation. He goes all the way through the passage until he reaches the stairs that lead up to the Sage Mountains. He's in the clear as he watches his kingdom falls. Tears flow freely from Stiles' eyes. It shatters his heart to see his people fall.

"Mommy! Papa! NO!" He whimpers. Stiles falls to his knees as all hope is lost.

**(….)**

**Three Days Later**

**The UA Capital**

**The Council Chamber**

The elders of the six clans are sitting around a long table while the other high ranking council members and advisors of all kingdoms sit separately in the stands. The leader of the Oracles, Elisabeth, is enraged. She's at least 500 years old, but her perceptual age is around the early 40s. She has beautiful long white hair and is a spitting image of her daughter, Queen Jasmine, who was recently killed. The elders are all discussing on who destroyed the Fairy Kingdom and the treaty. Neither of them wants war.

"Elisabeth please calm down." King Markus Hale of the Hale Kingdom demands. He's a true alpha to all werewolves in his kingdom. He's in his late 40s and is Adonis-like. Markus is a stunningly handsome man as he sits next to his gorgeous queen and soul mate, Talia Hale, who is also an alpha.

"How dare you tell me to calm down?! My daughter and my son-in-law have just been murdered. The fairy kingdom is destroyed. My grandson is missing. One of the clans in this council chamber slaughtered thousands of innocent people in cold blood and you are telling me to be calm. How dare you tell me to do so?! I want whoever arranged the slaughter head on a plate!" Oracles are not violent people. They are peaceful like monks and they never like to resort conflicts to violence. But that doesn't mean that they can't stand up for themselves because they are well trained, deadly fighters.

"I understand that. I think all of us would feel the same way if we lost our kingdom and our families, but you should calm down, so we can figure this problem out. I agree that maybe one of the clans at this table had something to do with this, but we need to have patience in order to find this out." King Hale is trying to be reasonable. He doesn't want another war either. Elisabeth takes some deep breaths. She drinks her fresh cold water poured over cucumbers in a glass. She's calms down for now. "Now, no evidence has been found. Every single witness is dead and there are no traces of the men who did. This clan was highly organized and highly trained with a deadly class of weapons."

"There are two assassin clans northeast from here. But it would take days to get there." King Draven of the Doragon Akuma says. The Doragon Akuma is sort of a werewolf species with demonic empowerment, physiology, and dragon physiology. "Besides, weren't the fairies very powerful with their magic? How come they weren't able to use it to save their kingdom?" This confuses everyone as well because the fairies are known to be extremely powerful. However, King Christopher Argent and his father, Gerard, share a glance with one another. Chris looks toward Elisabeth.

"I advise that we go interrogate the assassin clans. My father and his men will escort you. If it appears that if either of these clans had something to do with the annihilation of the fairy kingdom, we will put them on trial and execute them. My men will protect you and do whatever you need." Chris proposes. Elisabeth gives him a nod, agreeing with his offer.

"Then it's settled. I will also have some of men come along as well." King Hale says.

**(….)**

**Master Bedroom**

**The Hale Palace**

The palace is gargantuan along with the kingdom. Rumors have spread along the werewolves about the annihilation of the fairy kingdom. The fairies were known to be great people like the oracles, especially since the queen was an oracle as well. The fairies were always nice to everyone. They were so beautiful with their flawless skin and perfect beauty. It's hard to believe that they were wiped out.

Staring out his bedroom window is ten-years-old Prince Derek Hale. His room is very large and very roomy. It's been well decorated with a nice burgundy red pain finish. Everything is so clean. Derek remembers when he'd first met King Stilinski's son, Prince Stiles. Stiles was so nervous to be near him. Derek didn't know why then. When he had met Stiles, Derek felt something burning within him. It was like Stiles' presence made him calm. He felt at peace. And that's when he knew that Stiles was his mate.

"Brother." Derek's younger brother, Prince Scott, comes inside the room along with their sister, Princess Cora. "Is everything okay?" Scott asks. Derek doesn't want to answer. He's just thinking about Stiles. He feels sadden by the fact that he lost him. But how can a male be his mate. Derek's parents told him about mating. There's a submissive and a dominate. Mostly, two males have never been mated before. Once a werewolf is born, their souls are split in half and placed in their perfect mate. It could take a werewolf years; even centuries to find them. The mating bond is extremely powerful.

"I'm okay. I just need to be alone." Derek says.

"If you're hungry, I could have the maid bring you something to eat." Cora says.

"No, I'm fine." Her older brother says. "How long will our mother and father be gone?"

"I'm not sure." Cora replies.

"I'm going on a run for a while. I need to be alone." Derek leaves out of the room.

"Father wouldn't be too pleased if you ran alone. We could all use a run to clear our heads. Mother and father will be home soon." Scott said. Sometimes Derek's little brother annoyed him.

**(….)**

**Sage Mountains**

Stiles is cold as he keeps running. He hasn't eaten or slept since the day his entire kingdom was obliterated. As he keeps running through the trees, he keeps crying. That's when Stiles trips hard, scrapping his knee and ankle. The scrape leaves a long cut that nearly cuts his tribal artery. If that did happen, he wouldn't be able to walk anymore. Stiles cries out in pain as the fresh cut bleeds. He's unable to heal himself. This only makes him feel weaker. He couldn't protect his friends, his family, his mother, or his father. Stiles was absolutely powerless. Deep inside his heart, he feels pained because he failed to protect them. He's nothing but a whiny, scared, little boy.

That's when he balls up his fist. His heart ignites with fire. Stiles wants revenge. He needs it to prove that he is not weak. He wants to make those who took away the people he loved to suffer. In order to do so, he vows never to return to society until he's strong enough. He will have vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**A/N: Not an easy chapter to write.**

Ten years have passed since the Fairy kingdom was destroyed. The fairies were completely annihilated. The remaining kingdoms are living in peace. However, there's been tension between them. The treaty is still set into place. No one wants another war. The assassin clans were massacred when Elisabeth and the others arrived. As it turns out, they were poisoned, which made everyone confused. There was an investigation, which lasted for six years. Markus' men were able to find a large square piece of metal with small black onyx spikes on the front at the clan's hideout. This piece was able to cut off Elisabeth's and the other oracles' powers. No one knew how the assassin clans were able to come up with such a device. Everyone tried to find more evidence, but none was found.

Elisabeth set out to find her grandson's body. Stiles was still missing. He never wanted to be found in the first place. And as the years past, Elisabeth lost hope in finding him. This only saddened her as she celebrated his life and placed a tomb next to his parents'. The oracles wept, but no one wept as much as Prince Derek. He had to go on and live his life since he's next in line to become king of his father's kingdom. Markus and Talia are expecting him to choose a mate to breed with along with Scott and Cora. Scott's been having a secret affair with Princess Allison Argent, who is King Chris' only daughter. Cora on the other hand, have been secretly seeing Scott's friend, Isaac.

Today, the Hales are having a Masquerade Ball later in tonight. Many young, beautiful girls will be coming to see Derek. He will eventually have to choose a mate, who will become his queen when he takes the throne on his twenty first birthday, next year. He'll be going through his heat phase. Other times, he refused to mate with someone else, especially during his first heat phase, when he was thirteen. He doesn't want another mate. Stiles is still lingering in his mind. He misses him and his perfect scent. Stiles smelled like strawberries, cotton candy, sunshine, happiness, and cinnamon mixed together. But he hasn't told anyone about Stiles possibly being his mate because he's scared what everyone would think of him. Two males have never mated before. It's impossible.

Talia is making sure everything is perfect tonight. The packs of the Hale kingdom are being gathered and getting ready. There's going to be unlimited refreshments, a live band, exquisite food, and dancing. Everyone's invited from all the kingdoms.

**(….)**

**The Meadow**

The meadow is stunningly beautiful. It surrounded by the palace with the mountains in the background. There's a lake nearby along with a perfect waterfall. The flowers are heavenly and smell fruity and so good. Standing in the middle of the meadow is Derek. He's had a long day, especially since Scott, Cora, and their friends are teasing him about finding his mate. Derek needs to get laid big time! Markus is approaching him. He smiles, smelling his son's tension.

"What is wrong my son?" He asks.

"It's nothing." Derek replies.

"I'm an alpha and your father. I know when something's wrong." Markus says. "Son, you will take over this kingdom next year and I need you to choose a queen. It is tradition for our kind to find a mate. You know your mother wants grandchildren." He chuckles at the thought.

"I understand that father, but I want to take my time. This feels rushed." Derek says.

"Rushed? We've been waiting for this since the day you were born a prince." His father says. "We love you, Derek. We would want you to be happy. We're family. Tonight is an important night. You will choose a mate who will breed your pups and guide your hand in marriage. You will become alpha of our pack and king to our empire. This is the ways of our people and has been for thousands of years." Markus says as he inhales the fresh breeze of air. "Now, I must go and you must get ready for the ball." He leaves the meadow and begins to travel back to the palace.

Derek understands what his father is saying. Maybe this is the only way to forget about Stiles. But it pains him so much to do so. There will be so many beautiful girls attending the ball tonight. The only question is how will accept someone to be his mate, when the truth is they're not? How can he be sired to someone, who he doesn't love or care for? That's the hard part.

**(….)**

**The Masquerade Ball**

The decorations are mesmerizing as people are enjoying the ball. The live orchestra band is playing perfectly as the people dance, eat the finest food, and drink the finest wine. Talia and Markus are greeting the elders of their council, who are alphas to all the families in the Hale kingdom. The Argents, the oracles, the Doragon Akuma, and many more have come to enjoy the party. It is rather important as everyone wishes Derek luck on becoming the new alpha and king to his father's throne, next year. Tonight, the girls are all so well dressed and have been eyeing Derek. There's no lie about it. Derek is one sexy ass mofo. Hell, pretty much everyone in his family are. Scott and Cora are spending time with their friends, Jackson, Boyd, Isaac, and Erica. They're just laughing and playing around.

Markus approaches his younger brother, Peter Hale, who is warlord to the kingdom's army. Peter is sassy and such a smartass. He's standing next to Elisabeth. Peter has always had a thing for her. Oracles are beautiful witches and it would make him powerful. Elisabeth is playing hard to get.

"I see you're still flirting with Elisabeth as always. Can't keep it in your pants, huh bro?" Markus says and Peter chuckles with a wolfish smile. Elisabeth takes a sip of her wine.

"He's been doing that for the past twelve years. It's no surprise." Elisabeth says as Markus kisses her hand with a smile. Peter knows he's been cock blocked for tonight.

"Elisabeth you are looking gorgeous as always." Markus says.

"I just wanted to dance with you, that's all. Besides, you look like dinner." Peter grins.

"Do I need to remind you that I am an oracle?" Elisabeth laughs. "If I give you one dance, will you leave me alone for the rest of the night?"

"I can't make any promises, love." Peter offers her his hand and she takes it. He's so charming. Talia approaches Markus as he watches his brother and Elisabeth dance. Their bodies pressed tight together. Peter has always had a thing for the oracle ever since they met, when they were kids. But Elisabeth met and fell in love with a male oracle and they had a child together. Peter was heartbroken, so he tried to get over it by sleeping with as many women as he could.

"I see Peter is having a fun time." Talia gives her husband a kiss.

"How's our oldest son doing?" Markus asks as he turns to see Derek greeting some of the girls, who came to see them. He's putting on a fake smile as he does.

"He's uh...he's participating." Talia doesn't know what to say.

Entering the masquerade ball is a red hooded figure. He or she has a red sparkling mask hiding their face. That's when Derek deeply inhales because he recognizes a familiar fruity scent in the air. Derek looks to see the red figure grabbing a chocolate covered strawberry. This scent brings back memories of a certain person. He or she smells like his true mate.

**(….)**

**Scott's Bedroom**

Scott and Allison are making out on his bed. The two of them had shared a bottle of wine just moments ago. The ball has been fun as all they did was play and horse around with Cora and their friends. There's something on Scott's mind. He won't be eighteen for another ten months. Their relationship has been kept secret because Allison's afraid to tell her dad about their affair.

"Hey, when are we going to tell your dad about us?" Scott asks.

"I don't know. He would be pretty angry with you for defiling me." Allison giggles.

"Defiling?" Scott rolls them over, so he can be on top. He gets in between her legs. "Look, I'll be eighteen in ten months. You're going to be eighteen in six. We can announce our relationship to our parents and we get married and we can be happy. No more hiding." Allison kisses him.

"Okay, how about this: We wait until you're eighteen and then, we'll tell our parents about us. Just give us a little more time before we announce our engagement to the world. Besides, you have to get my father's blessing before we can wed." She says.

"That's going to be terrifying. He'll probably say no." Scott sighs.

"I don't care what my father thinks. I love you."

"You love me?" Scott plays with her by tickling her neck with his lips. Allison laughs.

**(….)**

**The Masquerade Ball**

Derek watches the red figure as they stroll along. _'It can't be.' _He thinks to himself. This is the scent of Stiles. He looks at the ladies. "Excuse me, please." He bows to them then leaves to pursue the red hood. The ladies are disappointed because they wanted to dance with him. Talia and Markus watch their son advancing the red hood. The figure is watching Gerard. Gerard is drinking wine and speaking with the nobles, King Chris, and Princess Kate. Derek interrupts the red hood's concentration.

"Who is that in the red hood?" Talia asks her husband.

"I don't know. Their scent is...familiar." Markus answers her question. He squints his eyes as he watches his son approach the unknown attendant.

"Excuse me. May I have this dance?" Derek offers his hand. The mating bond is already becoming powerful between them. They stare into each other's eyes. Everything feels so complete. That's when commotion erupts when Gerard drops to the floor. He's choking. Everyone's eyes point to his location. Gerard is foaming from the mouth. He's been poisoned.

"Father?!" Chris tries to help him. Markus and Talia are already heading over to them. Derek turns around to see that the red hooded figure has vanished. The red hood retracts a hidden, deadly sharp, nine inch blade from their left sleeve. WHOOSH! The red hood teleports to where Gerard is dying. They plan on finishing the job. Elisabeth and Peter stops and looks to see them. Elisabeth uses her telekinetic powers to push the red hood across the floor.

"GUARDS SEIZE HIM!" Markus commands. The guards run after the hood, who reveals another hidden blade from his or hers right sleeve. The unknown assailant slices through the guard with ease. This person has enhanced strength, speed, agility, and flexibility as they the guards shift into their beta werewolf forms. Peter shifts as Elisabeth and the others watch in horror. The person begins to build their power to create a dangerous force field. Before the others can attack, the red hood unleashes the force field, knocking the attackers to the ground. This person has amazing power.

"He has the power of a fae." Elisabeth's eyes widen.

"What the hell?" Derek watches with wide eyes as the red hood sprout what appear to be angel wings. The wings are stunningly beautiful. The white feathers have red tips on them. Cora comes over to protect her brother. There's no way this guy can be a fae. The fae were wiped out!

"Impossible!" Talia says.

That's when the person takes his hood off, revealing his face. It's Stiles! His body is dressed in animal skins and straps, showing off his flawless creamy white skin. He's the most beautiful male fae ever seen. The fairies were known as the most beautiful creatures in the world, and Stiles is proof of that. His hair is cropped as his hazel brown eyes sparkle in the light. Derek's wolf growls at the presence of his true mate. Seeing his mate like makes him aroused. His eyes spark a brilliant blue color.

"Stiles?" Everyone's in shocked as tears run down Elisabeth's face. Chris is trying to keep his father alive. Stiles and Elisabeth's eyes meet as Derek rushes to protect him from Peter, who is charging after him. Kate grabs a knife from her stockings and goes after him as well. Derek shifts and takes down his uncle. This stuns Markus, Cora, Talia, and Peter. Derek roars in his uncle's face.

"Derek what's the meaning of this?!" Peter snarls.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY MATE!" Derek roars back. Stiles stares down at Peter. '_Mate?! What the hell does he mean by that?'_ Stiles thinks to himself as he kicks Kate into the wall. He needs to kill Gerard. Chris and Kate's deaths can wait. He moves in, but gets knocked out by Elisabeth's beam of light shooting out of her hands. She has to stop him. Stiles' body hits the floor hard. He's unconscious. Derek is already by his side, growling because his mate is hurt. Markus and Talia turn to each other to make eye contact. _"Well, that's surprising.' _Talia thinks to herself before they stare at Derek and Stiles. Gerard is still choking. He doesn't have much time left. He needs the antidote quick.


End file.
